1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus and methods of distributed object handling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional media handling system can move media, such as a sheet, from one location to another location along a path, while performing one or more operations on the sheet, such as inversion, image transfer or fusing. As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional media handling system 100 includes a controller 110 that controls multiple actuators 130, which perform operations on the sheet while moving the sheet along a paper path 140.
Typically, timing signals are used to coordinate the operations and sheet movement. For example, the sheet can be fed into the path 140 at a certain time according to a timing signal. The sheet can then move through the path 140, past various position sensors within a certain time window, and arrive at a transfer station at a specific time.